HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 44
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers Denise & Eli's trip to the Killers, Michael Phelps Bong hit, Pole Dancing as an Olympic sport, Lost, Taken, Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Christian Bale Rant Intro *'3:53' - The Killers - Stinky Woman in the audience - Preppy Douchey http://www.box.net/shared/ld3xlb9msd audio *'14:25' - Ticket Master Prices *'15:25' - Internet *'15:45' - Massachutes Lesbian couple divorces *'17:11' - Michael Phelps Bong Hit - "I swim like a fish" - He needed to smoke weed to slow down http://www.box.net/shared/ih32a2v383 audio *'22:52' - Pole dancing as an Olympic sport http://www.box.net/shared/755abbklci audio *'26:55' - Obama Hope image sued for copyright infringement *'29:09' - Klingons rob convenience stores armed with Batleth *'31:08' - Woman dresses as Starfleet Admiral for Jury Duty *'31:33' - Guy dies during tandem parachute jump [http://www.box.net/shared/acnc76rxoi Guy dies during tandem parachute jump, Patrick Swayze, extreme sports with corpses] *'33:35' - Patrick Swayze jokes when he dies *'34:01' - Xtreme sports with corpses *'35:56' - Ghost Writer 2 *'36:46' - Topicsplode *'37:04' - Lost *'40:47' - Retconning: Lost vs BSG - Internet Obsession with Lost - Cast Problems *'44:15' - Viral Marketing *'46:00' - Jack on Lost *'47:30' - Hugo / Hurley - Horhe Garcia - Kate *'48:50' - IMDB of Lost cast members - Kate does phone-sex commercials *'49:53' - PG13 of Taken vs R Version - "eating cookies and hi-fiving" - "PGocked blocked" [http://www.box.net/shared/re40mrhteb Taken - helicopter] *'57:02' - Outrunning an Audi - He's 57 years old *'58:00' - The rest is pointless - why didn't he get caught? *'59:30' - Versus a helicopter *'1:00:06' - Amazing Spiderman with Obama is not Obama - Bush in Marvel Universe http://www.box.net/shared/mq4rbu71d9 audio *'1:01:37' - Marvel & comic book industry going down - Stan Lee lawsuit *'1:02:33' - Warner wants 7 Batman movies - Christian Bale argues with Joel *'1:05:1'9 - Dollhouse Advertising *'1:08:30' - Eli talks about his own job *'1:09:19' - Battlestar: Caprica Greenlit *'1:11:10' - Dollhouse reviews aren't great *'1:11:48' - Fringe is not Lost *'1:13:43' - "Joss is wounded" - why'd he go back to Fox - The CG department for Firefly *'1:16:41' - CG on BSG *'1:17:18' - BSG ratings - DVR ratings *'1:18:18' - How Joel thinks rating should be done *'1:19:24' - Analog / Digital switch over *'1:20:58' - Porn during Super Bowl http://www.box.net/shared/ctxqcky4ll audio *'1:'25:00 - Dead Like Me *'1:25:50' - Gamefly buys Shacknews *'1:26:54' - New anti-porn laws in UK could ban some comics - How Joel & Eli get boners http://www.box.net/shared/qp5yblmx56 audio *'1:30:09' - Obama reads anus damaging comics - minority representative *'1:30:50' - Black Dynamite getting attention - Black Devil Doll *'1:32:57' - Mail Sack *'1:34:20' - HER - HijiNKS ENSUE Recommends - Dewy Cocks, Step Brothers, Walk Hard, - "There's a lot of man dick" *'1:38:30' - John Apato producing podcast *'1:39:10' - What hobbies would you hold a con for - HEXPO - Showing a movie with IRC on the walls http://www.box.net/shared/i2hh9lcsho audio *'1:43:50' - Live MST? - Location *'1:46:24' - Road trip crew *'1:47:03' - Joel doing voice work & radio? - "Kim the Slut" http://www.box.net/shared/txr2lcfbk8 audio *'1:51:25' - Joel's dreams for radio - the cast would be limited on radio *'1:53:15' - "abortion balls" *'1:53:47' - The podcast is separate from the comic - Podcast as a full time gig *'1:56:52' - What graphic novel would you transform into a movie - A song of Ice & Fire - HBO *'1:59:12' - The Thief of All Ways *'2:00:40' - Rising *'2:02:15' - Book Club - World War Z *'2:06:17' - Best / Worst Quality of Obama - Basketball moves http://www.box.net/shared/9c4axv5yda audio *'2:09:54' - Best Venture Bros Villian *'2:14:05' - Degrees of Nerd - Rennisance Fair - Lord of the Ring Voices http://www.box.net/shared/yb0zdei0d4 audio *'2:20:27' - Joel proposes to his wife - Ultimate Nerd, Get married at a Renfair http://www.box.net/shared/f2olyfdjxj audio *'2:25:15' - Staying in character - Anthropomorphic Beast costume *'2:27:50' - Is Shack News dead to Josh *'2:28:54' - Ending - Christian Bale *'2:31:25' - "Woo Woo" Category:Podcast